1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
It is known that a multi-mode optical fiber structurally has greater transmission loss in comparison to a single mode optical fiber for use in long-haul optical communication. Meanwhile, a multi-mode optical fiber is broadly used in short-haul information communication, in a LAN (Local Area Network) for example, because fiber-to-fiber connection is easy since connection loss is small, and a network can be built easily using equipment with a low required performance.
In recent years, aiming to achieve the high-speed transmission in the short-haul information communication, technologies for reducing the transmission loss of multi-mode optical fibers and expanding the communication band (achieving a wider bandwidth) are being actively researched.